digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dorumon
Dorumon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise. Dorumon is a mysterious Digimon. Within him is the X-Antibody, a program that makes him immune to the X Program. His birth is mysterious and his presence would turn out to affect the fate of the Digital World itself. Due to being a naturally-born X-Digimon, he is commonly ostracized by his peers. Dorumon's name is derived from d'''igital '''or u'''nknown, thus defining his nature. The fact that it is an acronym has led some to render his name as "DORUmon." The character's name is Dorumon in Digimon World 4. Evolution In the original "Digimon Chronicle" storyline: * '''Fresh (Baby I) - Dodomon * In-Training (Baby II) - Dorimon * Rookie (Child) - Dorumon * Champion (Adult) - Dorugamon * Ultimate (Perfect) - DoruGreymon * Mega (Ultimate) - Dorugoramon Then, when he was forced to Digivolve further by the X-Antibody in his system, Dorugoramon became DexDorugoramon. Dorumon's data was then separated from this creature and while the remaining data then became Dexmon, Dorumon Digivolved through a different line, as follows: * Champion (Adult) - Reptiledramon * Ultimate (Perfect) - Grademon * Mega (Ultimate) - Alphamon In the Digimon X-Evolution movie, when Dorumon becomes Dorugamon, his data is split by Yggdrasil and although he proceeds to Digivolve to DoruGreymon, then into Alphamon, the dark half of his data becomes DexDorugoramon, who lays a mass of Digi-Eggs that hatch into DexDoruGreymon. Later, DexDorugoramon becomes Dexmon. Abilities In the Digimon World 4 game, Dorumon could wield the DinoTooth Sword X as his weapon. Attacks * Metal Cannon: Shoots metallic projectiles from his mouth. * Doru Dinn: Breathes firewaves hot enough to burn and crush his opponents. * Dash Metal: Metal freezes the enemy. * Pretty Ice: Breathes out ice balls Dorumon knows Dash Metal and Doru Dinn as all his forms with "Doru" in the form's name. Appearances Digimon X-Evolution The mysterious little Digimon known as Dorumon, characterised by the strange stone in his forehead, is, in actuality, not a natural Digimon but an artificial being created by Yggdrasil, the sentient computer that controls the Digital World, with the intention of using him to bring about the second phase of its Project Ark scheme. Released into the Digital World, Dorumon was ostracised for possessing the X-Antibody and came under threat from other Digimon, including a Leomon, who sought to claim the X-Antibody for his own. Fleeing from the Leomon through a forest, Dorumon seemed doomed until Leomon relented, knowing that, even with the X-Antibody, he would live no longer. Asking Dorumon to live for him in the new Digital World, he died. Bullied by a group of Mushroomon and forced to flee into a river, Dorumon came to rest in an old temple in a barren region of the plain, where he soon came into contact with WarGreymon X, who was in the middle of a battle with the Royal Knight, Omnimon and requested that Dorumon look after Tokomon until he returned. Dorumon agreed, happy to have a friend but soon, the duo witnessed another attack by Omnimon on a herd of innocent Digimon and, although they both bravely attempted to fight back against the Royal Knight, almost became victims themselves until WarGreymon X and MetalGarurumon X arrived to save them. In the course of the ensuing battle, however, Tokomon was fatally injured and MetalGarurumon X used his X-Antibody to resurrect him as Tokomon X. Weakened by this, MetalGarurumon X collapsed and Dorumon, believing he was dead, was overcome with emotion and memories of Leomon and Digivolved to his Champion form of Dorugamon. Subsequently, Dorugamon was captured by Magnamon and had his data split by Yggdrasil, creating DexDorugoramon, who yielded Digi-Eggs that hatched into a swarm of DexDoruGreymon, which Yggdrasil would use to raze the Digital World. Dorugamon Digivolved to Dorugremon to battle them and was then granted access to Yggdrasil’s realm by Gallantmon X to learn the secrets of his creation. There, in battle with Omnimon, he assumed his Mega form, revealing at last his true form and destiny – he was Alphamon, legendary leader of the Royal Knights. Together, Alphamon and Omnimon destroyed Death-X-Dorugoramon, who then revived as Dexmon and resumed the battle with them in Yggdrasil’s inner sanctum. Realising his connection to Dexmon, Alphamon sacrificed himself by impaling them both on his blade, passing his X-Antibody to Omnimon before recombining with Dexmon and forming Dorumon again. Omnimon subsequently destroyed Yggdrasil, re-birthing the Digital World as it had been and allowing Dorumon and Tokomon to be reunited. It is unclear what Dorumon’s specific connection to the legend of Alphamon is. There are two possible explanations – either Alphamon truly existed at a time in the past and Yggdrasil used his data in the creation of Dorumon or Dorumon was fulfilling the legend by becoming Alphamon for the first time. Digimon Story Dorumon evolves from Dorimon, and can evolve further into Dorugamon depending on its stats. Digimon Chronicle Dorumon is Kouta's partner. Category:Rookie Digimon Category:X-Digimon Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family Category:Digimon Virus Busters family Category:Digimon Dragon's Roar family